


弥赛亚脑洞：有贺间宫倒叙故事设定-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	弥赛亚脑洞：有贺间宫倒叙故事设定-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚脑洞：有贺间宫倒叙故事设定-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bcb9fc6)

[ 10](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bcb9fc6)

### [弥赛亚脑洞：有贺间宫倒叙故事设定](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bcb9fc6)

［之前在微博和小伙伴讨论了这对CP，她提及有其他故事有倒叙设定，所以我便设定了这份倒叙同人设定！我以后会慢慢写出来的！当然里面会有一些组织之间的处理，实在太难弄了，我想我会大致写写带过orz 然后最后是原创，两个人的延续］

有贺曾经是第三黑暗的杀手，后来脱离后被拉去加入了公安第五。但是樱的候补生恰好奇数（强硬的设定…），并未找到适合与他搭档的，因此有贺目前都一个人。

间宫因为父母身份以及被杀的事实而内心绝望，他加入了量子猫。但是在多次任务以后，他逐渐发现自己并不喜欢杀戮，内心依旧讨厌人们死去，可是他又不知道何去何从。他唯一留有的之后以前的小提琴，每次任务以后，他都会在有机会的情况下，在自己杀死的目标身边拉一段悲伤的音乐，抒发内心的挣扎。

此时公安和量子猫之间的斗争开始，有贺也跟随同期组合好的白崎悠里出任务，前来帮忙的还有五条，临时分配给有贺暂时搭档的加加美。但是有贺从来都只是按照任务进行，而加加美喜欢单独行动，所以他们之间并为建立任何团队精神。

在分开逮捕目标的作业中，有贺独自一个人终于杀到了间宫所在的地方。本来要趁间宫不注意时应射杀的有贺，却恰好看到间宫在不知情的情况下拉小提琴的画面。因为有贺出色的狙击隐藏能力，间宫并未发现。

因为悲伤绝望，以及消灭目标是恰好受伤，这令间宫的小提琴拉的并不好。可是即使不懂音乐，但有贺还是深深的被对方的琴声吸引。而他注意到间宫的痛苦挣扎，最终也未能开枪射杀。而间宫发现了有贺，两个人扭打起来，但是不相上下，甚至间宫处于劣势。可是被感化的有贺没杀死他，反而说会帮他离开量子猫。

被有贺说穿的间宫产生动摇，他被自己心底的渴望打动，带着自己的小提琴背叛了量子猫。他帮有贺他们灭掉了量子猫，后来被招入Church，成为了有贺的弥赛亚。

成为弥赛亚以后，间宫和有贺一起并肩战斗，接受训练，共同生活。即使战斗时他们比其他人都有默契，可是却交流很少。

间宫的手已经只拿着枪了，不再拉过小提琴，甚至最后把琴给改造成了武器。他并未给有贺拉过琴，同时他也不知道如何接近有贺，并可不停遭到有贺距离的拒绝。

同时有贺则深深的自责起来，因为间宫依旧不能再好好碰触到小提琴，令有贺还是觉得自己带他成为弥赛亚也许并不好。有贺更加希望可以保护间宫，决定用尽方法，不说的话尽可能不说，保持距离不让他接触更多事情。完成的任务就完成，训练就训练，可是却不多言。

有贺注意到间宫的受伤，但是他不知道还能怎么做。同时间宫越发苦恼，却也不知道如何接近对方。于是他们的关系变得僵化，即使后来回来帮助他们训练的珀和锐利提出建议，也未能帮忙化解。

最终因为关系的问题，再任务中出现了差错。即使有贺试图袒护间宫，可是间宫却为此自责。由此神北让他们暂时更换弥赛亚，以此让他们来注意到彼此的关系，或者看是否有其他修复与搭配的可能性。于是队伍暂时变成了白崎和有贺，悠里和间宫。

因为更换的关系，令悠里很不满意和生气，因此对间宫大发脾气，配合的也很糟糕。虽然白崎会安抚，可是悠里和间宫关系还是产生破裂，这令间宫受到更深的打击。有贺并未多说什么，看起来更无表情，这让间宫因看不透对方的感情为此而更加心急与无措。

一日他们所有人接受到了新的任务，是潜入一个慈善表演的剧场，里面有很多人前来自行参加演奏。会场里埋伏的敌人，同时还被安装了炸弹。

希望自己可以有用并且得到认可的间宫，主动提出自己最适合这次任务的卧底。他以假身份潜入成为了表演者，带上了小提琴出场。同时有贺被安排在暗中狙击掩护，并侦查观众席前方的人员。其他人因为其他任务部分而在会场其他地方和外面进行掩护（剧情需要…）。

重新站在舞台上并且拿出小提琴的间宫，一瞬间感觉回到了从前小时候的自己。那份怀念和感慨，令他忘我的发挥出超常水平，震惊了全场。同时望着他的有贺，在第一次听到如此绝美的音乐，以及首次看到间宫如此沉迷陶醉的面容后，令他被深深触动。

可惜敌方动了手脚，悠里他们晚了一步。会场爆炸，人们伤亡很多，前排和会场整个都被夷平。

任务失败，敌人逃走。间宫下落不明，于是被分析疑似最近距离而当场炸死，已经粉身碎骨无法从众多破碎的遗骸里鉴别出尸体。而有贺也失踪，当作任务失败以后逃离了church，由此被永久排除（可能不合理…总值永远不许再和Church有瓜葛）。

后来白崎他们自己回去，由此继续他们的生活。但是他们所有人都不知道的是，当时爆炸后间宫侥幸活了下来，虽然有被烧伤的迹象。而有贺则冲过去带着他逃离了公安，因为有贺发现，间宫适合拿着的果然还是小提琴，而不是枪。他希望间宫寻找其他生活方式，而不是和他继续出任务和杀戮。

有贺用了其他途径治疗好了间宫，并给没有身份的他们弄到了假身份（至于途径…）。他告诉间宫，如果自己选择生活，那么就用假身份活下去，继续演奏。当然对方也可以选择回去church，并揭发有贺擅自的行为。说完有贺让间宫自己选择，然后他独自离去。

间宫本来就不喜欢杀生，而回去也会和其他人处不好而无法成为很棒的弥赛亚，同时他也同有贺关系僵硬所以无能一起走。因此他向往着普通生活，最终他拿起假身份选择独自活下去，依靠小提琴活着。

后来有贺做回了杀手，不加入任何阻止，在暗地里独自接着任务。可是他却每每有时间都去寻找间宫，并不见面，而是暗中默默的守护着。看着间宫演奏，阻止那些会伤害间宫的人，不让过去的事情再接近间宫。

间宫过上了普通生活，在一些小酒馆里演奏。起初他并未察觉到有贺，然而他也没有忘记过。后来他发觉时常有人注视着自己，守护着自己。因为以前关系僵硬，所以他也并未及时确认是有贺，只想一探究竟到底那个人是谁。

于是有一天间宫付出了行动，他利用弥赛亚时期的反跟踪知识追了上来，并且遇到了有贺。他察觉到了有贺的用苦良心，也察觉到了对方的感情，以及自己转化的情绪。有贺虽然表面冷静，内心却为这次相遇而有些措手不及。

久违的重逢和对话，面对面的接触。这些让有贺近距离的间宫重新在一起，最终产生动摇。同时间宫也表达了自己察觉到的感觉，让有贺不需要再掩饰下去。

于是…干柴烈火，该做的就做了。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[有贺间宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[间宫星廉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(5)

热度(10)

    1. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://jinyuxinailuo.lofter.com/) [呼风就是雨](http://jinyuxinailuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://starforgot.lofter.com/) [千語](http://starforgot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) [宣泄黎明](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) [火炼](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://eraicy.lofter.com/) [云卷云舒](http://eraicy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) [Quiny](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://goodbye1234567.lofter.com/) [chii](http://goodbye1234567.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bc44599)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_bda8b04)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
